Ariel and the Pirates
by disneynut98
Summary: It has been 2 years since Ariel left Atlantica to live with Eric on land but King Triton still doubted him. Ariel and Eric head out to sea to meet Triton and Sebastian. When they arrive they find out that Atlantica are under attack by Pirates! Triton turns Ariel and Eric in to merpeople to save Atlantica. But with a strange turn of advents can Triton learn to trust Eric in time?
1. Happy Beginings

In Atlantica...

"I can't believe that it has been two whole years since Ariel gave up her life under the sea to live a new life on land with Prince Eric, your Majesty" Sebastian said as he passed up and down King Triton throne. He replied with "I know Sebastian." The King sighed as he got out of his chair and swam down the room looking at the pictures of his family. Sebastian had a puzzled look sweep across his tiny red face. "You don't sound too sure your Majesty? You are happy for your youngest daughter and her new husband aren't you?" The king took a few minutes to reply. When he eventually did he said "I am, really I am, but she was mesnt to be the last on to get married Sebastian not the first." "I know you miss her your Majesty. But she did not do this to hurt you, she did it for love." Sebastian turned around and the king was missing. Sebastian thought "Where did the king go?" The king heard Sebastian's voice trail away as he swam down the long winding corridor saying out load to himself " I know she did it for love, I just doubt Eric is right for her." It began to grow dark the king swan down main grand corridors and went swam through magnificent doors before he stopped at a rather large, very beautiful door. As he entered he was bombarded with arrange of voices. "DADDY!" shouted he remaining 6 daughters each one just as beautiful as the last. "Good night Aquata, Good night Alana, Good night Adrina." He then went on to the last three daughters. "Good night Arista, Good night Adella and last but not least you Attina Good night." He said with a big smile. As he left the huge room Attina asked "Daddy when are we going to Ariel again?" The King replied "if you want you can suprise Ariel when I go to meet her and ... Eric in two days time". All six daughters screamed "Really daddy". King Triton nodded and chuckled to himself as he left the room.

**But little did they know their world was about to change dramatically. **

Mean while on land...

"Eric have you seen my necklace" Shouted Ariel from the grand gold and silver bedroom. Prince Eric shouted back "On the dresser, next to your shells." Another voice shouted from down the grand staircase. "Your highness? Prince Eric if the carriage doesn't leave now you will be late for the ball!" Eric shouted back sarcastically to the person "Thank you Grimsby, I will let Ariel know". Eric ran up the grand staircase and said to Ariel, "Darling we better be going look at the time..." Eric stopped dead in his tracks and look at the beautiful woman waiting for him at the top of the staircase. "Wow" Eric exclaimed subcontal whilst smiling. Ariel let out a little giggle and said " Come on Eric we better be going or we will be late." Eric followed Ariel down the stairs. "Do you know what we will be doing in two days time?" Eric asked Ariel as they left the castle. "No what is happening?" Ariel replied. Eric said with a smile "We will be seeing your father". Ariel gasped and stopped. A huge smile came across her face. Eric had seen this smile before when she was remembering Atlantica and spending time with her sisters and friends of the sea. "Darling are you okay?" He asked her to snap her out of her trance. "Oh sorry Eric I was thinking about..." Eric inturped her before she could finish. "Atlantica I know it is fine you miss your family and old friends. It's okay." Ariel laughed and kissed him on the check and whispered in his ear "I wish you could be a merman just for a day. Just to see Atlantica a see how the merfolk live, only for a day. "Ariel sighed and got in to the carriage. Eric laughed and smiled then followed her into the carriage.


	2. The Day Of The Meeting

On land...

"Ariel darling, the carriage is here to take us to the boat" Eric shouted from below the balcony. "I will just be a minuet dear." Ariel replied. Ariel passed up and down in front of the mirror with a worried look upon her face. She was worried because it was nearly a month and a half since she last saw her father and over a year since she last saw her sisters. She started to feel all queasy. "Not again" she said as she ran for the bathroom. That was the third time that week she had been ill. "Ariel we will be late for your father" Eric shouted. There was no reply. "Ariel darling if you won't come down i will come up and get you!" As Eric shouted the last words he heard Ariel fly down the stairs. As she rushed towards her husband she thought to herself. "I hope everything goes well today and that I am not sick on the boat". She and Eric stepped into the grand golden carriage. Ariel had not spoken the whole journey to the marina. Eric was beginning to get worried as soon as they were on the boat Ariel darted straight for the starboard side of the boat and looked over the horizon. Eric followed her and started to speak "Darling are you okay? You were very quite in the carriage."Ariel took a deep breath and replied "I just want everything to go right. It has been soo long since I last saw father and even longer since I last saw any of my sisters I just miss them that is all." A single tear rolled down her check. It shined in the sun which made Eric notice it. He wiped it off with a single swipe of his little finger. "I know you miss them but they must have a reason for not coming to see you." Ariel smiled "You're right they must be busy like me." Eric picked Ariel up and spun her around in the air and said "I know I am right because if they are anything like you they never stop." Eric put her down and went to check something out with the captain. Ariel turned to look out starboard side and started smiling and remembering her old life and her sisters when they were younger.

Mean while under the sea...

"Rise and shine girls." shouted Sebastian as he walked in the room. "Why soooo early Sebastian" asked Attina. Sebastian laughed and jumped on to her bed chuckling he said "You are going with your father to surprise Ariel and Eric dummies." All 6 girls jumped out of bed and screamed as loud as they could. Aquata asked "Does anyone know how long it has been since we last saw a little sister?" They all murmured. When Adella answered "It has been over a year since we last saw Ariel at Arista's Birthday." Attina was shocked to the core "Has it really been that longer" She fell down and just landed on the bed next to her luckily no one had seen her. The reason behind this was that she was the oldest sister. Even though Ariel was a pain growing up Attina did love her. It hurt her the most when she left for the land as she had to pretend to be mother as they were growing up (their mother was killed by pirates when Ariel was five and Attina was 12). Attina pulled herself together just as Sebastian came back into the room. The 6 girls followed Sebastian out to the shell carriage pulled by four magnificent purple dolphins. Triton smiled as he saw all his wonderful beautiful daughters arrive. "Come along girls we will be late". He said as they all piled on to the Carriage. It took them an hour and a half to get to the meeting point Sebastian went back over the plan with everyone once more. "When the boat arrives Your Majesty, you will go up and meet Ariel and Eric, then girls when i give you the signal you will get into the giant shell and the dolphins will push you up. Then I will tap on the shell three times that is when you will open the shell and surprise Ariel." They all replied "Yes Sebastian". All they had to do was waiting for the boat carrying the guest of honour to arrive.

Meanwhile back on the boat...

The captain shouted "Ten minutes till we arrive at the meeting point Prince Eric". Ariel had been outside staring out to sea the whole journey she quickly ran inside to freshen up a bit so she looked respectable. Eric walked in to see how she was doing. As he walked through the door Ariel had finished freshening up and was twirling in front of the mirror. Eric stood in the shadows of the door way and just watched her for a moment. Ariel had not seen Eric until the sun had bounced off one of his many shine buttons on his jacket. She gasped and stopped spinning "How long have you been standing there?" She said in a startled manner. "Just long enough to remind myself how beautiful you were when I married you and how beautiful you are now," Eric said with a smile on his face. The met in the middle of the room and kissed. They came to an abrupt stop when Grimsby came in saying Ariel's farther was waiting. The couple came on to the deck and Ariel at the sight of seeing her father ran over without thinking and hugged him and shouted "DADDY". He said back "Ariel darling, I have missed you" Eric stayed back and let them share a moment as father and daughter. Once Ariel and Triton had finished Ariel went back and joined Eric as she did so he bowed respectably to the King and he bowed back. As Triton raised his head. The grand White shell emerged to the surface. With Sebastian on climbing on top of the shell. Ariel and Eric shared the same look and ask "What is it?" Sebastian didn't reply he just chuckled then said "We planned a little surprise for you" As he said it he tapped the shell three times on the side and it began to open. Once it was full open Ariel said "It could not be possibly could it daddy?" He just chuckled as Ariel looked up she heard 6 identical yet different screams. Her body was overcome with joy and screamed back. Eric smiled and asked "Aren't they your sisters! I told you would see them soon." As the shell moved closer Ariel took of her shoes and King Triton made a bridge to the shell. Eric helped her up then she slid down the bridge and joined her sisters.

**But as they exchanged hearts to hearts little did they know that something bad was happening in the kingdom of Atlantica...**


	3. Distarter Strikes

Distarter Strikes

**Under The Sea...**

All was calm under the sea. King Triton had left to meet his daughter so he left his number 3 guy in charge as his number 2 guy (Sebastian) had gone with him. There was not a lot to that day. Alex was the King's number 3 guy. He was in his mid to late twenty's, he had a deep red tail to match his dark red hair, which was spiky like a sea urchin, it was the same colour as Ariel's. Ariel and he had been friends when they were children. But he had not seen Ariel since she got married 2 years ago. He sighed as he floated down in to his sea as flounder swan up next to him. "You okay Alex?"Flounder asked. It took Alex awhile to come out of his sad trance. But when he did he replied to flounder. "Oh hello flounder have you been slating there long. I was thinking about ..." His voice began to trail off and Flounder picked up where he left off. " Ariel?" Alex nodded but with a frown across his face. Flounder carried on " don't worry Alex. I do the same thing too when i miss her". Flounder began to ask questions. "Do you remember when us three were swimming by the great gorge and Sebastian was following so we pretended not to notice him." . The turned the frown on Alex's face to a smile. "And he walked right in to the field of sleeping jellyfish". Both of them broke out into fits of giggles as they reminisced about their past. When all of a sudden they heard a ...CRASH and a BANG.

The ground was shaking and the huge marble pillars where tumbling. "What is going on?" Screamed Alex in-between trembles. Just then the head guard of the place came in. "Sir there are Pirates heading for Atlantica.". Flounder was scared to his core but managed to stuttered out " P-P-P-Pirates but humans can't get this far down they would run out of breath before they got half way.". The captain replied " Somehow they got around not being able to breathe under water! Sir what should we do ?" Alex pondered for a moment. He knew that they could not stop the Pirates. "Captain send your fastest swimmer to get The King back here we need him and his trident. Gather the army and we will try and hold them of till he gets back." The Captain swam as fast as he could to gather everyone up. "Flounder i need you to spread the word and get everyone safe. But try to keep everyone calm." Flounder saluted Alex as he swam off. Alex hoped the King would be back in time.

Meanwhile on land...

Ariel and her sisters were screaming and giggling on the top huge shell. The king turned to Eric and said " I remember when the castle sounded like this from dawn till dusk. The girls and their mother use to laugh like this. Ariel is most like her mother you know just as beautiful and they both had magical singing voices" Eric smirked and started at Ariel. Eric replied to the King " I know the feeling my castle used to be filled with laughter for years but 12 years ago it stopped and it did not start again till Ariel first came to the kingdom". Eric then turned away from the girls and looked at the rest of the silent boat. The king had a puzzled look on his face and asked Eric "What do you mean it stopped?" Eric began to reply but a horrible noise came from the sky. Then a seagull came crashing into Eric chest. It was Scuttle. He was struggling to breath at this point Ariel was back on the boat. She asked "Scuttle what is wrong?" When he finally got his breath back he managed to blurt out " Pirates just of the north ridge!" Ariel and the King gasped and at the same time said "that is where Atlantica is. " Ariel carried on speaking " Are they heading this way?" Scuttle replied " no they have stopped and drawn anchor there. I saw half the crew dive in to the sea." As he finished talking the merman the captain sent had appeared. "Your majesty Pirates are heading for the kingdom and you are needed back to rid Atlantica of them." Ariel's and Attina's eyes started to glaze over with tears but they held them back. Eric pulled out the telescope from his back pocket and looked for the pirate ship. " I know these Pirates. They stop at nothing to get what they want but i know how to stop them." He told the king. Before anyone on the ship could speak Ariel shouted "Daddy turn me back into a mermaid. I want to help save Atlantica." The king was shocked and started to shake his head. Ariel carried on speaking "Father even though i now live on land Atlantica is still my home please daddy." The king looked at Eric. Eric nodded to the king to say it is okay. As the King pulled up his trident Ariel shouted "STOP!" she turned to Eric and Said " Come with us you said it you self you know how to stop them" Eric's face was like someone had just hit him in the face. Ariel turned to her father and pulled a face with the biggest puppy dog eyes. The king replied "Fine only because you know how to stop them. Eric turned to his captain and said "once we are in the water take the ship and get the armada out to the Pirate's ship and sort out the crew that are left above the sea while we sort out the ones under it." The captain nodded. Eric got up stood on the edge of the boat then pulled up Ariel after him. King Triton pulled up his trident and a flash of gold light came out the end, Both Eric and Ariel were lifted into the air and were surrounded by the gold light. They were lowered down and they both dived deep in to the water. The others followed them deep in to the water. The king had a look of disapproval on his face; He did not like the idea of letting Eric in to Atlantica.

**But little did the king know that allowing Eric to become a merman it would change everything he know about Eric. **


	4. An irregular fish out water

**An irregular fish out water...**

**The rescue group...**

"Eric this is all that i have ever wanted" Giggled Ariel. As she saw her husband in a dark blue tail and his jet black hair followed behind him as him and Ariel swam circles around each other. "I have never noticed how beautiful it is down here." claimed Eric. "This is no time for dawdling or sightseeing or have you forgotten that there are a band of pirates attacking Atlantica!" shouted King Triton. Eric went to reply but decided he might make the situation worse. He already knew that the king was not keen on him to start with and now with this on top as well Eric decided to be quite, not say anything and swan along Ariel and tried to keep up.

**Back in Atlantica...**

Alex stayed in the throne room awaiting the kings' return. Flounder hurried back into the room to give a report. "Alex all the people are somewhere safe and secure. Is there still no news and the king?" Alex replied "thank you flounder and no there is no reply from the king i hope he gets here soon." Just then the band of pirates came in with the captain of the guards at sword point. The captain of the pirates asked is a gruff voice "who are you where is the 'famous' king triton?" Alex took a very deep breath and said "I am in charge here and you sir have no right to be here." The captain laughed and signalled to two pirates to stand behind Alex and another one to grab flounder. "You are not the king. Now i will ask once more where the king is!" the captain started to grow angry and gave the men behind Alex a nod. They had him by the arms they held him tightly like a snake. "Still not going to tell me. Well you asked for It." the captain pulled his arm back as far as he could and went to land a hard punch right in the middle of Alex's chest. "WAIT" stop i know where the king is" shout the guard who was now being brought forward by another pirate. The guard carried on " He was out visiting is daughter Ariel on land. But unlucky for you he is on his way back here with all of his daughters to stop you even Ariel is in the company." Alex and Flounder gasped but the captain was not fazed by it he was even smiling and he started to laugh. Alex questioned him "What is so funny?" The captain answered "this is going better than i had planned." Because what Alex did not know was that the captain did not care about Atlantica there was nothing of importance down there apart from Ariel. You see he wanted to 'attack' Atlantica to get Ariel out here so he could use her as bait for Prince Eric. As it is Eric's kingdom he wants not Atlantica.

**But what the Pirate captain did not know was that his plan was getting easier by the minuet with Eric also in the company with Ariel and the King.**


	5. The Plan Comes Together

**The plan comes together...**

The rescue party...  
"I can't believe it is that Atlantica!" Shouted Eric. He had not said anything the whole way there so to hear this took everyone by surprise even Ariel. "I know it is beautiful "she replied her father turned to them both and angrily said" will you two be quite or do you want the pirates to find us!" With which Eric replied "speaking of pirates where are they? If they were here we would have come across some by now". They all looked around but saw nothing not even a merman or fish. It was strange it had never happened before. The king slowly started to approach the large stone archway to enter the castle. But the guard who was with them stuck his arm in front of the king and said " sorry your highness but I think under the current circumstances I think I should go first". The king nodded in agreement. The guard then turned to Ariel and Eric "you two should get into the middle of everyone as at the end of the day we need to return you to your kingdom above your highnesses." Ariel and Eric nodded with agreement at the same time and before they knew it they were surrounded by Ariel's sister and farther. The guard drew his sword in anticipation. He approached the gold plated door. It was open which was strange because they only open by the door operators on the outside but they were nowhere to be seen. He pushed the door further and swam inside. A few moments later he stuck his head out and signalled to the group to enter. They swam down the long winding corridors until they got to the throne room. They still had not come across any merfolk or pirates for that matter. Eric who was still silent turned to Ariel and whispered "where is everyone we should have come across someone by now surly but not even a tiny fish" Ariel shrugged her shoulders as a reply as her father's stern look caught her eye. The group stopped in front of the door and waited for the guard to open the door he pushed open both doors and they all swam in with Ariel and Eric still in the centre. Once they entered they all came to a halt and gasped and was staring at the throne straight ahead of them.


End file.
